Depthless
by RonRon100
Summary: Paige has finally gotten her wish and gotten called up to the main roster. However, it comes with a twist as she is assigned to be a Paul Heyman girl much to her dismay. With CM Punk running rampant in his war with Paul Heyman, and Daniel Bryan facing off against the McMahon family, how's the Diva of Tomorrow going to survive? And where does Randy Orton fit into all of this mess?
1. Best For Business

**Alright guys, here I am back again with a brand new story, this time starring my favorite Diva Paige! And here writing this fic with me is the lovely and talented MysticxDiva! So feel free to delve straight in and don't forget to favorite, follow, and leave a review! (:**

**-Ronnie**

**Chapter 1: Best for Business**

It was the grand celebration and icing on the cake for Daniel Bryan. The ultimate underdog had finally achieved the biggest goal of his career, shocking the wrestling world by pinning John Cena in the middle of the ring cleanly and winning the holy grail of the wrestling industry, the WWE Championship. Confetti had begun to rain down from the rafters and the legions of WWE fans in the Los Angeles audience chanted "YES!" at the top of their lungs. Bryan sank down to his knees, holding his newfound championship, fondling it as if it were a child, and belonged to nobody else for the taking.

The COO Triple H, who was also the special guest referee for the match between Cena and Bryan, lingered in the background, taking in the scene of the small warrior celebrating his historic triumph, and Hunter had to admit; he was glad that he had gone to bat for Daniel. "In your face old man," Hunter thought to himself. _And if you thought that was something, you ain't seen nothing yet_.

The eerie theme of Voices by Rev Theory hit the arena speakers and Bryan's attention. As well as Hunter and the fans, darted quickly towards the entrance. The Viper Randy Orton quickly made his way out with his newly-won Money In the Bank briefcase-primed and ready to cash in on his championship opportunity. Bryan stood ready to defend his title at moment's notice.

The Viper slowly halted to a stop at the bottom of the ramp, pacing back and forth, looking as if he was trying to decide whether to cash in his briefcase or not. Bryan stood at the ready, but like they say in the WWE, anything can happen, and at that very moment Daniel Bryan was not expecting the unexpected.

As Randy watched on, Hunter spun Daniel Bryan around, kicked him in the gut, and savagely nailed the new WWE Champion with the Pedigree. Hunter stared down coldly at the laid out Bryan, not an ounce of remorse shown in his eyes as he nodded his head towards Randy Orton.

Seeing this huge opportunity, Randy slithered into the ring, and since Hunter apparently still had his referee shirt on, handed him his briefcase with a big evil grin upon his face. Hunter went outside at ringside and told Justin Roberts to announce that Randy Orton was now cashing in his Money In the Bank briefcase.

Hunter climbed back into the ring, as Randy rolled over the prone body of Daniel Bryan, and Hunter counted the 3 count to signify a brand new WWE champion. "Ladies and gentlemen, here is your winner and the NEW WWE Champion, Randy Orton!" Justin Roberts announced to the crowd as the crowd started to boo like crazy.

With the newly won WWE Championship now acquired and in his grasp, the Viper allowed for his old foe Hunter to raise his hand in victory as the two basked in their triumphant victory over a lifeless Daniel Bryan body. The fans were extremely ticked off and displeased, and rained down upon the two men with a shower of heavy and heated boos.

For Randy and Hunter, it did not matter though. Randy had finally gotten back to where he thought he deserved to be at the top of the mountain and WWE Champion, not to mention he was finally a heel again. Hunter was continuing to prove his mettle as the COO, and while he also did turn heel, he did it only in the interest of what was best for business.

Disgusting. The pale skinned anti-diva grimaced at the television screen as Triple H held Orton's hand high over a betrayed Daniel Bryan. Paige sent her sour feelings out to her growing fans while the disappointing ending to the pay-per-view flashed black. Daniel deserved his time to shine and of course—some out played third generation robot had to be the business package. She meandered backstage enjoying being in the place some would find hard to call home, but this was her passion. With bullshit calls and all—she would have to deal with it either way. Not knowing where the COO of the company was going to spill out with this sudden change of heart. No one dare question this decision regardless of how they felt, but Paige didn't care. Logic could kiss her ass and although Triple H being in support of her from the start was mind bottling—that meant nothing. Trust around here was a no go. That was a bridge that she could easily walk over.

Paige placed her phone into her back pocket and went straight for lot avoiding most lingering eyes of little prissy girls and all the fake flakes that accompanied them. Paige found herself stopping dead in front of the robot..or was it new face of the company? Heis dangerously steel blue eyes tried to gleam something nice at her—or maybe it was his ego floating over him again. Paige rolled her eyes and stormed by Orton, who expected a sweet 'Hello' or suck up gaze that any of these other divas would resort to. Unlike a chunk of them, she actually had talent and no one needed to tell her that. She didn't need to climb Orton or any other top guy in this industry to get what she wanted.

And according to the meeting set up with creative and Hunter tomorrow morning, it looked like things were going to move in the right direction. The only bouncing question in her mind was what they were going to do with her and if she abide by it. Either way she would have to adapt to it somehow. As long as it didn't include the train wreck of Orton or any other egotistical superstar she was all game. Solo is how she wanted to fly in this, but who knew, here you could get swung in the wrong direction. Maybe that little faith she had in Triple H counted on him doing the right thing for her...or whatever was best for business.

August 19, 2013

**8:00am**

Paige yawned as she climbed out of the backseat of the taxi cab she had taken to the arena. Today was her big day; at least that was the feeling she had in the pit of her stomach? Would today finally be the day that she got called up to the main roster? In her eyes, she sure as bloody hell deserved it. There were many talented Divas over in the NXT developmental division, but folks such as Jim Ross and even Trish Stratus herself had stated that Paige stood out head and shoulders above her competition. She was definitely going to be the diva of the future to build around.

As Paige quickly darted through security at the entrance and looked to get set for the day, she crossed paths with the one and only 11-time WWE champion John Cena. The one thing that the Brit had admired about John was not only how honest he was, but the respect he showed for everybody, whether it be a longtime veteran of the company or a brand new rookie on the scene. She inwardly cringed at how awkward his left elbow looked, right before she caught his eye.

"Ms. Britani Knight, aka Paige right?" John asked in a friendly manner; it was way too early to be in a cheery mood, Paige thought to herself.

"That would be me," she smiled back, shaking the former champion's hand. John nodded his head in approval. "I've seen some of your matches in NXT. Good stuff kid, I'll tell you that," he complimented her, making the anti-diva visibly blush just slightly. She shook her head, shaking it off. No guy was going to get her feeling weak in the knees, even if it was as unintentional as John Cena was being right now.

"Thanks John. I've been wrestling since I was thirteen, so I feel pretty safe to say that the squared circle is like a second home to me." Paige crossed her arms visibly confident, as John nodded in approval. "Well, that's good to know then huh? I should call you the Diva of Tomorrow, since you're going to be the face of the Divas division for years to come right? I wouldn't be surprised if I saw that as your new Twitter handle by the end of the day," he said, chuckling a little bit as Paige smirked.

Despite all the brash and cocky guys who had had major success over the years with the WWE, it was nice to see that there were still completely humble guys who didn't let the success go straight to their heads. "You just might be right about that John," she said, before continuing. "Hey, I have a creative meeting with the COO in less than 15 minutes. Would you happen to know where Hunter's office is?"

John nodded his head. "Sure do. Go down that hall to the very end, and it'll be the last door on your right," he said. Paige groaned as she looked at how far the walk was down the hall. "Well, guess I'd better get moving," she said begrudgingly, finishing her Starbucks. "Good luck with your elbow surgery! Looking forward to your return!" the Anti-Diva responded, as John smirked. "Thanks kid, and good luck with whatever Creative comes up with for you to do. Hopefully, you won't be dancing with Tons of Funk!" John said, before leaving. Paige let the laughs escape her system before she gasped. What if she did end up getting a gimmick like that?

Pushing the negative thoughts out of her mind, she proceeded to make the long trek down the hall. As Paige opened the door, she did a quick examination of the room, as if she were a spy. All of the Creative writing team members were there with Triple H, and to her surprise Paul Heyman was here as well. What the hell was he doing here exactly?

"Ah Paige Knight everybody," Hunter pointed out, with Paige rolling her eyes inwardly at the Game playing the role of Captain Obvious. "Glad to see that you could make it. You see, we wanted to let you know, that we are going to be calling you up to the main roster. We've seen the fans respond passionately to you Britani, and I can see why. You fit the M.O. for what's best for business," Hunter said, Paige's dark brown eyes lighting up at the breaking news. The creative originals whisper a few words just before gleaming back at a smiling Paige then back to Hunter. "I'm almost speechless...I've wanted this transition for so long," Paige searched for the right words. Heyman cleared his throat before spilling in a few words of his own.

"So have I," Heyman said cryptically which caused Paige to raise a brow. Hunter shuffled through a few contractual papers before continuing.

"As you know Britani—the CM Punk and Heyman storyline is running on lava right now," he flashed an assuring smile of some sort, "we find that your fierce nature flows into this mix." Paige remained silent, taking in every word that Hunter let loose. "As the new Paul Heyman girl—we feel you'll captivate the audience as the unstoppable female savage. Taking out anyone who get's in her way."

Ambiguity was written all over the anti-diva's face. "Paul Heyman...girl," she responded—maybe sounding excited to them, but really overwhelmed. She pictured herself as so—almost disregarding every word Triple H was saying as he slid the contract in front of her. She remembered why she was here; that one drive only. Clicking the pen she signed all four signatures that locked-in her new standing with the company. Heyman's eyes widened as he reached over and shook her hand.

"Congratulations, the first Paul Heyman girl—no cat fights or beauty contest I'll assure you that," he smiled exhaling his sour breath at her. Paige nodded.

"I won't disappoint any of you," she slid the fully signed contract back to Triple H with every ounce of confidence she carried. Triple H clipped the papers together and smiled for his own ego sake. Part of Paige didn't know what to expect with this whole deal with Heyman, but maybe it wasn't so bad. She'd gotten what she wanted—a step into the roster officially as indeed her self-proclaimed anti-diva, not as solo as she thought, but damn close enough. They got on their feet and shook hands once again. "You're what's best for business," Hunter followed with a smirk. Well she guessed that was the appropriate quote for the century.

**An exciting start don't you think? I hope you all enjoyed the first Chapter and I hope you're all ready for a daunting adventure like no other ;) Don't forget to leave some feedback if you have a moment:) all support helps. -Mysticxdiva**


	2. Rookie Beware

**Chapter 2: Rookie Beware**

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the feedback on the last Chapter! I hope you're all ready for the thrill filled continuation of the introduction of our favorite Anti-diva—along with the mixture of the ongoing televised storyline! With that we bring you an eye-opening Chapter 2...Rookie beware.**

Paige's stomach churned as she stood next to sweaty superstars grimacing down the ramp; only that wasn't the determining factor of why she felt like hurling everywhere. Gazing into the ring filled with the ruthless trio—the Shield, the sadistic Viper Orton and helpless Daniel Bryan bloodied inside the trap the so called perfect company lured him into. But what was there to really feel? On the contrary part of her could feel the electricity pumping within her veins from finally being on the main roster now, bu that didn't mean she enjoyed seeing Daniel tormented by power hunger maniacs. Paige sighed as the Shield delivered a devastating triple powerbomb Randy taunted over Daniel spitting in his face for the spite of it. Every superstar standing and watching could do nothing, but sink into their minds. That paycheck would float right away if any of them said a word and Paige could feel the fear pass on. Paige wandered a bit shaking her head. She couldn't let her feelings drag her too deep. Sometimes things had to be played out in such a way—and morals just had to buried.

The roster was released to the backstage area, quiet as the dead. Paige lingered around before seeing the oh so not really grateful penguin grinning at her like a clown. Paige cocked her head a bit when she realized that Curtis Axel was standing right next to Heyman and his grungy eyes gleamed at her as if he purchased a new toy. "Paige, my queen anti-diva," Heyman delighted slightly pulling her aside, "I've taken the grand opportunity to introduce you to my newest Paul Heyman Guy, Curtis Axel."

Paige nodded trying to find some hint of excitement and shook his hand cautiously. Axel's smile big looking too similar to the creeps you see on Most Wanted. "You go by Paige? Or would you prefer I call you Britani?" Paige pulled away from his grip depicting the disgust on her face—that she really couldn't avoid.

"Paige is better, my birth name is exclusive for a reason," Paige crossed her arms hoping that was the end of the superb introduction.

"Well I think it'll be a thrill being on the same team," Axel's wandering eyes scanned over Paige "we can get more acquainted..even become travel mates."

Paige grimaced at the thought keeping her fist from meeting his jaw. "I find being alone a little more fascinating," she shrugged.

"This is probably about as fascinating as it gets," Axel said holding his arms open as if Paige was suppose to be impressed—she scoffed under her breath.

"Definition of anti-diva," Paige said batting her eyelids just for show, "Only here to fight, not make any loyal friends or to flirt with superstars to get to the top," Paige could see out of her peripheral vision the petite diva walking her way. A.J stopped staring at Paige for a moment with the divas title on her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder as CM Punk caught up with her—they walked off somewhere giving her a not so friendly look.

"Listen, we'll have plenty of time for smalltalk," Heyman said unintentionally releasing the tension, "however I wanted to assure you Paige that staying close to Axel will be your best choice, around here people hold grudges and as you may know I'm not exactly in everyone's favor." Paige raised a brow at Heyman's warning.

"Thanks for the memo, but I can take care of myself," Paige assured Heyman and Axel "I know who I'm aligned with and I know who to stay away from."

With that, Paige whipped her jet black hair over her shoulders and headed on her way. Did those two really think she was some type of fragile diva who would break with ease when the going got tough? That was not how how Saraya Knight had raised her daughter; Paige wasn't some type of Barbie, and she was gonna prove to the world that she had what it took to be the top Diva in the business.

Being lost in her thoughts, Paige accidentally wandered right into the Showoff, Dolph Ziggler. The uber-talented superstar was quickly taping his hands and packing the rest of his belongings in his bag as he prepared himself to go for the night. "Hey Dolph, what's the rush?" the Brit asked, curious as to why the bleach blonde was in a hurry.

"Can't tell you why Paige, but I need to get the hell out of here, just like everybody else. If you had an ounce of brain cells in that pretty little head of yours, you'd do the same," Dolph mouthed off, pushing his hair out from in front of his eyes. Paige scoffed at the nerve of Dolph Ziggler. Did he really know who he was talking to?

"Hey, I'm not the one who's bleaching their hair every damn week and letting the bleach kill my brain cells. Don't ever talk to me that way again either," Paige said bitterly, a scowl starting to adorn her facial features, as Dolph sarcastically laughed.

"I'm sorry, I forgot that the WWE is actually trying to take Divas seriously again," he mouthed off once more, and Paige took it upon herself to deliver a heavy five finger stinger to the cheek of the showoff as he held his face in pain. "Damn you hit hard! But it's just like I said before, you're still nobody, and I'll be glad when the powers-that-be finally open their eyes to the bullshit that Triple H and Stephanie are trying to pull."

Paige raised an eyebrow as Dolph continued to run his mouth repeatedly. "So you're telling me all this about "The Authority", yet you didn't have the bloody balls to say anything while Daniel was out there getting mauled by the Shield?!" Paige yelled, intensity in her eyes starting to burn. What was wrong with all of these people?

"Hey! Knock it off rookie!" said a bellowing voice coming from down the hall. Paige's eyes darted to her right to see the shadow of the giant Big Show swallowing them whole as he made his way toward them. Paige however, was completely unfazed, and continued her rant. "You! You're like seven feet tall and 500 pounds! Why didn't you go help Daniel?" she demanded to know.

The giant rubbed his chin and let out a deep sigh. Some people just didn't understand the place that some of the wrestlers were in, and rookies always tended to find out the hard way. "Look Britani-" he started, but Paige cut him off. "Paige! You haven't earned the right to call me by my real name," the Anti-Diva seethed between her teeth.

"Okay sorry, Paige," Show corrected himself. "Look, you're new around here, and you're what, 21 years old? You haven't been around the WWE the same amount of years that I've been here to know how things work around here. I have a wife and kids to support and take care of-"

"Yeah Show, you and everybody else on the bloody roster, but haven't you ever heard about having a set of stones to stand up for what you think is right? I used to see you flip over monster trucks and 18 wheelers, but nowadays the only thing you do is cry, keep your mouth shut, and follow orders. What's next, if they tell you to work for them, would you do that too?" Paige barked with lightning fury, making Show clench his fists.

Did she really want to go this route with him? Big Show had only wanted to save her the trouble of learning the hard way of what happened when you defied the wrong people, and quite frankly, Hunter and Stephanie were those people you did not want to piss off. "I applaud your bravery kid, I really do, but one day you're gonna say the wrong thing to the wrong person and it's gonna be the end of your career. We're trying to help you!" the giant roared, making Paige stumble back a bit.

"You see Sheamus 2.0, we all value our jobs here, and we have important lives that we live, and people that we take care of. Show here has his family to care for, and I have my brother I have to look after for the time being. Since you are "fresh" into the world after turning 21, we wouldn't expect you to understand," Ziggler chimed in, moments after Paige had verbally shut him down.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me. If John Cena was here, he wouldn't be taking this crap from the Authority or anybody-" the Brit said, starting to verbally get on a roll, but an egotistical voice managed to interrupt her.

"Not all of us are Superman sweetie," came the cocky tone of the Awesome One, the Miz. "We love the WWE, and we're not trying to get fired. For once, ignore your own ego and listen to wise veterans who know what they're talking out," Miz said, Show and Ziggler nodding their heads in agreement.

"Well isn't this just bloody great? The guy with the biggest mouth and ego in the WWE apparently has no bloody set of stones to voice his opinion and what he thinks to the authority," Paige said, as a scowl crossed the Miz's face for once. The Awesome One was not about to put up with lip from a rookie Diva.

"Hey rookie, watch your tone when you're talking to me. You're talking to the man who mainevented WrestleMania 27 and even defeated Superman himself! You got that? I'm engaged to the hottest woman on the planet Maryse Ouellet, and I can't have our big wedding if I don't have a steady income coming in each month!" Miz snapped.

Paige only rolled her eyes at once more, the Miz's remarks bouncing right off her as harmless. "Then take your ass back to reality TV, where you really belong," she quipped, making his eyes widen. Ziggler held Miz back as all three men angrily stared down the Anti-Diva.

"Alright look Goth Barbie, we've tried to warn you, but now you're gonna have to learn the hard way what happens when you defy your superiors," Ziggler snapped, but before anybody could make any sudden movement, Curtis Axel suddenly swarmed in, stopping in front of Paige.

"Axel, get the hell out of here!" Paige yelled, but the son of Mr. Perfect refused to budge. "You guys should feel mighty proud, trying to talk down to a Paul Heyman girl like that, but I'm not gonna let her take those insults in vain," he said, foolishly attempting some type of heroics that Paige could care less about.

Not a second too soon, Axel's rescue came to a screeching halt when Big Show knocked out the Paul Heyman guy with a KO Punch. Satisfied with that result, the three men both strapped their bags on their backs and went their separate ways. Paige stood over the body of the dazed IC champion, shaking her head and clicking her tongue. "Only fools play the hero. It's all about the anti-hero," she said, and with that walked away. Paul Heyman surely wasn't going to be happy with this result.

Quite frankly, some of the things that the three superstars had said earlier irked her just a little bit. There was such a thing as riding on your high horse just a little too much and a little too far. Could that be what she was doing here? She didn't really think much of it, and while technically she was a rookie by WWE standards, she truly was a veteran by experience standards, having been wrestling around the world since the age of 13.

"None of them know what they're talking about. I just want to make a name for myself and become the top Diva in this business for years to come," she said lowly, although nobody in the nearby area could really hear her. Eating a crescant sandwich layered with multiple delicious condiments, Paige started to make her way towards the parking lot so that she could get out of the arena for the night. Those plans however, were quickly derailed when a paired of taped hands reached out randomly from a doorway and quickly pulled her inside.

Startled, Paige threw her sandwich at the back of her assailant's head, alarmed and slightly embarrassed. "What the bloody hell is your problem-" her words trailed off when the assailant turned around, and took his hood off, revealing himself to be the ex-Paul Heyman guy CM Punk.

"Are you done talking and screaming yet?" the morbid superstar asked, a scowl growing more and more on his face. "I'm not in the mood for any games, so you'd better listen up, and listen good," he warned morbidly. For the first time in a long while, Paige could feel a lump in her throat build up, making it hard to swallow as she slowly nodded her head, recognizing the fury that glowed within Punk's eyes.

"Good, now that I have your attention, listen up. I know that you're the new hubbub in the business that everybody is talking about, especially since you're making a huge splash as a Paul Heyman girl, but you need to know your boundaries." Punk ran his fingers through his head as he contemplated what he wanted to say next.

"Look, I know Paul was your best friend, mentor-" Paige started, but Punk waved her off with his hand. "No Britani, you don't know. You don't even know the half of it. He took me to the top with him, and turned me into a megastar. I owe my career to him at the very least. The problem with Paul is that he has a hard time letting go when it's time for the student to go off on their own. And he showed his true colors when he stabbed me in the back at Money In the Bank," Punk said, his tone still monotone and dark.

Paige scratched the back of her head. What the hell was she supposed to say to that? Clearly, the man had been screwed out of recent opportunities thanks to his mentor, and looking back, she did realize that Paul Heyman had always been that kind of guy. He betrayed Brock Lesnar back in the day when he became the WWE Champion, he turned on Punk when he didn't want his managerial services, and quite frankly Paige knew that once she became a big enough name, Heyman was bound to do the same to her. Still, Paige was smart and she knew exactly how to handle that situation down the road.

"Look, I apologize that you got your heart broken and all that jazz, but you were blind to the fact that Heyman is a snake. And while I may be associated with that snake for the time being, I know exactly how to keep him at arm length's distance," Paige retorted, reigniting the dormant fury within Punk.

"You shut your damn mouth! Had you been in my spot, you wouldn't have seen it coming either! That doesn't matter now though, because I'm going to keep going after that fat walrus until I gain my pound of flesh. Revenge is gonna be sweet, so this is my warning to you Britani: stay the fuck out of my way, or prepare yourself to suffer the consequences of my wrath," the Second City Saint warned the Anti-Diva one more time, before picking up her sandwich and walking out of the door with it.

That was it; she had clearly been warned by many superstars, the biggest warning coming from the one person in WWE whose bad side you did not want to get on. Now not only was she Heyman's newest prized pupil and the Diva prodigy Triple H had high hopes for, but now she was finding herself fighting an uphill battle with gaining everyone's respect on the roster while stuck between two major wars.

Damn, what's an Anti-Diva to do?

**Thanks for reading the new chapter everybody! We're having a great time, enjoying and writing this story and we hope you are enjoying it as much as well! Stay tuned for more Depthless, starring our Anti-Diva and a surprise appearance from a certain Black Widow next chapter as well! -Ronnie and Torrie**


End file.
